


锁骨

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	锁骨

人类拥有着其他生物少有的锁骨，没有锁骨的生物是无法抱紧什么的，只有拥有锁骨的人类才可以拥抱所爱之人。

徐明浩很瘦，如果说金珉奎的魅力除了那张俊美得有侵略性的五官还来源于他因健身和身高带来的蓬勃的荷尔蒙的话，徐明浩的迷人源于他的清瘦的少年气质和温润又有骨骼的性格。

金珉奎很喜欢拥抱住徐明浩的感觉，无论是从背后还是正面相拥，薄薄一片的人抱在怀里才会让他有真实感。如果放着徐明浩站在那儿，金珉奎总觉得那人像冬日河边的芦苇，白色蓬松的芦花和温润的麦色也无法掩盖那纤细空洞的身躯身躯的事实，下一秒就会被朔风折断一样。所以他选择拥住他，放在自己怀里总是让他安心。

索幸那人很轻，一拉就能带进怀里，从背后抱住他一偏头看见那人逐渐发红的精灵耳和因为两人的摇摆动作而一晃一晃的耳饰，带着些勾引人咬住的意味。实际上私下他也这么做了。

徐明浩感受着那人在腰间交叉缠绕的有力手臂，觉得自己被这人死死圈住一般，像停进港湾的泊船。身后有人总是让他安定，而且这个人是金珉奎。潮湿而温润的触感从耳尖传来，他在那人怀里瑟缩了一下，到底没吭声。

“你的耳骨洞是不是没了，我都感觉不到它在哪了。”金珉奎松口盯着那已经连脖子都泛着粉红的人，觉得有些口渴。

“都好几年没戴了早堵了，你又不是不知道。”徐明浩感受着那人的鼻息呼在自己脖颈上，觉得皮肤上的绒毛都被激得立起来了。

“我知道，我是说之前还能感觉出来那里有过耳洞，现在都没有了。”金珉奎顶着徐明浩的身子往床边蹭。

“他们还都没睡呢，别闹。”徐明浩被金珉奎摆弄着摇到床前眼看就要往自己那单人床上跌了。今天为了四周年难得凑了12个人聚餐，一群人喝了酒刚回来，透过紧闭的还能听到几个哥哥吵嚷着逗弄忙内的声音。

“今天喝了酒应该都会睡得挺早的，明天你就又要去中国了，你上次自己说最近忙都没有什么时间聊天了，还不让我在你走之前和你多呆会？”金珉奎将头埋在徐明浩锁骨处深深吸气。

“你也知道我明天有行程啊，别老往我身上蹭。”徐明浩被金珉奎蹭得浑身痒痒就要去掰开那人的手。

“那你什么时候回来？”金珉奎哪里肯怀里的人逃走，直接就将人整个压在床上。

“反正过两天我们不是有行程嘛。”徐明浩被金珉奎这么一压差点没喘上气，“起来，你重死了。”

“最早2号吧应该，你那天不是得上班嘛。”徐明浩被金珉奎闹得没脾气了，知道这人一喝酒就开始不能好好讲道理。

“那就2号，我要是下班之后见不到你”金珉奎后面没继续说，将人翻过来咬住那人圆润的唇，带着酒气的唇齿你来我往地交换暧昧。

徐明浩被酒气熏得晕晕乎乎，明明晚上两个人都没喝多少，现在徐明浩觉得有些上头。他看着眼前紧闭着双眼认真探索的金珉奎心下终是有些心软，最近半年都一直忙得团团转，自己是疏忽这人了。他抚上那人微微皱起的眉心试图慢慢抚平，然后是金珉奎细密的睫毛，最后顺着高挺的鼻梁滑到两人相触的地方为止。

金珉奎恋恋不舍地松开徐明浩，握住徐明浩方才摸上自己脸的手，“今天晚上一起睡吧，我想抱着你睡觉，只睡觉也行。”

“好。”这回徐明浩没有犹豫，自家大金毛需要顺毛，自己也没道理拒绝。“先去洗漱吧，我床小，你晚上别闹腾我怕被你挤下床。”

“知道了。”金珉奎起身，看到徐明浩还懒懒躺在床上，于是咧开嘴伸手将人拉起来，也就一路扯着仿佛没了骨头的人往卫生间走。刚好遇上前两天才被二哥嫌弃不要老来自己床上的三哥已经换好了睡衣抱着枕头的模样，彼此倒也没说话，送给了三哥一个祝你好运的眼神之后两人钻进了卫生间。

“你换牙膏了？”金珉奎憋着笑一本正经地开始胡说八道，“我尝尝味道。”

“你是不是喝多了脑子不好说什么瞎话呢，不都是经纪人哥买的，你们六楼还和我们八楼不都一样嘛。”徐明浩毫不留情地推开拼命往自己脸上凑的人。

“我都好久没来了，来了也没在你们这洗漱啊。”金珉奎嘟起嘴巴死活就要往徐明浩脸上凑，正闹着呢，门被突然推开，李灿一开卫生间门瞬间觉得自己还不如喝多了眼不见心为净，转身迅速关上门。

徐明浩和金珉奎立马迅速收拾完出了卫生间，“哥我们好了您请。”李灿一时有些无语地看着这两个哥哥嬉皮笑脸地从自己面前走过，今天又多了两个弟弟，人生艰难。

金珉奎怕热，一到房间又只穿了内裤四仰八叉地往床上一趟，徐明浩看着那人愈发结实的胸肌和腹肌就想到了小时候吃的一板块块分明的巧克力，然后脑子就短路一般俯下身咬了一口。金珉奎轻轻笑了，伸手捞过那个现在一脸我是谁我在干什么的人搂在怀里，“这么晚了招惹我干嘛呀。”

徐明浩最受不住金珉奎压着嗓音低声凑到他耳边说话，他回抱回去，金珉奎体型比他大了一号，抱起来触感极好，两人胸膛紧贴，仅隔了薄薄一层睡衣，徐明浩被烫得几乎要化了。徐明浩含蓄，两人表白心意时也用的不是我爱你而是想和你一起走下去，他红着脸手臂向上勾住金珉奎的脖子吻上金珉奎好看的薄唇。

金珉奎知道这是默许也是邀请。他扣住那人的后脑勺加深这个吻，两人口中还带着薄荷的气息，柔软的唇舌撩拨着金珉奎所剩无几的理智，他翻身将那人压在身下，徐明浩配合地扯下金珉奎最后一件布料。

“你轻点。”徐明浩看着那人直起身伸手往床头柜里够瓶子顺手抓了好几个安全套的模样突然觉得自己今天晚上的选择可能有些错。

到底是对他轻点还是动静轻点金珉奎也没想明白，不过现在不是想这个的时候，肩膀被咬出细碎的牙印，倒也不疼，却刺激着金珉奎的神经。他们时间不多，这人明天还要早起，俯身从红透了的耳尖开始，一路向下吻至锁骨处。

徐明浩的锁骨极深刻而明显，每每穿着衬衫动作一大都能看到那凸出的精致锁骨，连着脖颈线，性感得要命，让金珉奎心痒痒。他恨恨地用虎牙和那人的锁骨相磨，许是疼了，徐明浩抱怨地打上金珉奎的背。金珉奎熟知徐明浩每一个敏感点，不多时那人只剩下小猫一样的黏糊哼唧和化成一滩水一样的身子。

金珉奎坏心思地在后穴口碾磨偏偏不进去，不出意外遭受到了那人的眼刀。徐明浩用力勾着金珉奎的脖子将自己也已赤裸的胸膛与那人相贴，舌头勾画着金珉奎的喉结的形状，在要咬上喉结的瞬间身子被金珉奎贯穿。金珉奎听得那人小声的惊呼咬牙笑起来，两人好久没做，现在他被那人死死夹得有些难受。他拍拍那人的小屁股，“放松点啊宝贝。”

徐明浩也不好受，宿舍隔音效果不好，只能咬着牙拼命喘气缓解着被撑开的胀痛。“你快点吧，动一动。”那人在自己体内缓缓抽动，动作慢得仿佛能感受到那物的具体形状一般。

“明浩...”金珉奎一面缓缓动作一面呢喃着徐明浩的名字，他很快和久违的身体逐渐熟悉起来，找到了那内里的一块凸起，一下一下直往那个敏感点撞。听着徐明浩原先粗重的喘气声慢慢换成小声的呻吟，像块奶糖，一进口就是席卷味蕾的浓郁奶香。

“珉奎...”徐明浩被碾磨着敏感点，觉得自己像被冬日的朔风吹打的芦苇，脆弱不堪，理智被逐渐加快频率的金珉奎撞散，许久没有受过情欲的身体开始发烫浑身泛着粉红。

金珉奎低头看那人就连细长的眼角都泛了红色，被撞得狠了一直在后怕似得往后躲，却又在自己离开之际抬高身体似在挽留，矛盾得可爱。“抱紧我。”他托住徐明浩细腰，两人都太久没有这样彼此相拥紧密相连了。

赤裸的上身紧紧相贴，因为动作不断沁出的薄汗将皮肤变得有些粘性，金珉奎一手格挡在徐明浩的头与床间，一手护着那人的细腰，看着那人因情欲而有些迷茫的小脸。“明浩啊...”

“珉奎...”徐明浩的思绪有些散乱，落入云端一般浑身绵软，只能靠下意识回应着金珉奎，金珉奎的动作越来快，大开大合几乎将徐明浩撞得支离破碎，金珉奎额上的汗珠划过他好看的额头滴在徐明浩身上，又是激得浑身战栗，后穴不自觉得收紧，紧致的快感夹得金珉奎几乎要崩溃。小奶音的音调也越来越高，金珉奎将托住腰的手腾出握上那人精巧的性器，“一起到吧。”

徐明浩第二天早上被两人定好的闹钟吵醒差点没爬起来，浑身的酸痛都在叫嚣着两人昨天晚上的荒唐，他看着闹钟都叫不醒的金珉奎恨恨地一巴掌到底也只落在那人的被子上。徐明浩换好衣服仔细洗漱后看着那个睡得依旧熟透的金珉奎咬牙切齿地出了门，各个房间也都静悄悄的，房门紧闭。

等金珉奎醒了看到推特上的徐明浩到达北京的机场图里一脸不爽的冷漠表情笑得开心，却又在看见那又不好好扣好的白衬衫和露出的锁骨迅速冷下脸来。6.2号快点到。金珉奎想，他还没有抱够这个人。


End file.
